Pen Pals
by ShadowLandQueen
Summary: Seraphina Sapphire A.K.A Mikan Yukihira, a normal girl going to be a freshman in the College of Oxford University, majoring in performing arts. What if she can't sleep that night and had resolution to do something that she would have never expected to do. What if she befriends somebody famous? And what if that so-called famous person is Natsume Hyuuga?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Seraphina Sapphire A.K.A Mikan Yukihira, a normal girl going to be a freshman in the College of Oxford University, majoring in performing arts. What if she can't sleep that night and had resolution to do something that she would have never expected to do. What if she befriends somebody famous? And what if that so-called famous person is Natsume Hyuuga?

a/n- I do not own Gakuen Alice. Pls review!

"Pen pals"

Chapter 1: Insomnia And Raging Fan girls

Mikan walked in to class and as usual heard her classmates and friends (exemption of Hotaru, of course. ) talking about some superstar or something.

She went to her desk and stared outside the window. She noticed somebody sitting beside her and leaning near her.

"Hey Mikan, do you know about that new music sensation Natsume Hyuuga?!" Anna said enthusiastically. Mikan looked into her eyes full of admiration for the so-called music sensation. Ever since Mikan was young she never tried being fan girling superstars or models.

For her they were just like her except with the more than average look. She snapped out of her daze when she heard Anna blabber on and on about this new star.

It looks like that he is talented and is filthy rich from Anna's blabbering.

Mr. Jinno went inside and everyone fell silent. Everyone is anticipating what he is going to say.

He cleared his throat and said "Everyone today we will be starting our Winter break earlier than expected. You will be receiving your assignments from your respected teachers. So questions anyone?"

Silence….

…

…

…

That is until Nonoko cleared her throat and looked at me with a sharp look. Ugh. This is what I don't like my friends making me do. Every week one of us from our group of friends will be assigned to ask the teacher what one of us are too afraid to ask ourselves.

I raised my hand and stood up.

Jinno raised his eyebrows and looked at me, "Yes Miss Yukihira, do you inquire any questions?"

" Um actually yes. I would like to ask when we would be coming back to school." I said with as much confidence I could muster with the way he looked at me.

"Well, everyone will be going back once the school will notify you in your school web accounts. Until then you are free, but please, do check daily in case there would be emergencies that you students are need to be at."

With that said he turned on is heels and shut the door firmly. When it shut close, you could hear the relieved sighs everywhere.

…

"Natsume-kun!~~~~~ it's time to change into the next attire." Narumi said with a skip.

Natsume groaned and looked up from the manga he was currently reading. "Can't it wait? As you can see I am busy here with my own business."

Narumi pouted and looked at Natsume straight in the eyes by looking at him from the vanity mirror in front of them. "B-but Natsume! Do you know how cute you look when you're in the Prada men wear? Especially those Polo shirts with ruffles in the end! It looks so kawaii!"

Natsume put his feet down from the vanity before muttering through gritted teeths, "Ugh, stop it you idiot your spreading your gayish germs on me. And that shirt with ruffles in the end, is part of the 'PRADA WOMEN  wear'. And lastly don't call me cute. I'm too manly to be cute."

"WAAAAAHHHH! Natsume-kun is so mean…." Narumi said with tears in his eyes.

…

Mikan sat on her bed and looked at the ceiling. This is one of those nights wherein she would have insomnia.

She should have gone with the girls shopping instead dying here of boredom. She doesn't really like shopping. Don't get her wrong, she loves fashion AND shopping, the only problem she doesn't like is spending the hard earned money her parents give her for allowance.

At least if she went with Anna and Nonoko she wouldn't be that bored.

Sigh. She got her cellphone and punched on some random number, hoping to be able to prank somebody tonight.

With that thought in mind, she lay back on her pillows and waited for someone to answer.

Finally it beeped signaling that somebody picked up the phone.

A husky voice answered sending shivers down her spine, "Hello?" the voice she heard sounds annoyed.

_Who wouldn't be annoyed when some anonymous person calls in the middle of the night._

_Um…. Who knows… maybe this person?_

"Before I introduce myself can I ask if something is wrong in your line? I can hear a lot of noise. Not that I am being nosy or anything." I ramble on.

The voice on the line chuckled. _Wow he has a nice laugh._

The voice said "Who are you?"

"Me? My name is Mikan Yukihira." Mikan said proudly.

"How about you what is your name?" Mikan said curiously.

"My name is…."

a/n this is my first fic, so pls suggest if ever you have some ideas. Mik mik. ^_^ PLEASe Review! arigatou


	2. Chapter 2

A/n-hi thanks for everyone who red my story! ^_^

I do not own Gakuen Alice...

Chapter 2: "Is this a start of a new Friendship?"

"My name is Natsume Hyuuga." The voice said.

_Hmmm... Natsume Hyuuga... that sounds familiar... where have I heard it before..._

Mikan shook her head and shifted around her bed trying to find a more comfortable position.

"Um I'm not being rude or anything but how old are you?" Mikan said curiously.

...

Natsume POV

I am currently lying down on my bed talking to a girl I just met...more likely talked to...

I snapped out of my reverie when I heard her asking me how old I am.

I chuckled, "I am currently 18 years old."

"Oh okay, that's good to hear." You could practically hear the relief in her voice.

"So what do you do in life Nat-Chan? Oh, is it okay if I call you Nat-Chan or would you prefer I call you Natsume-kun?" she asked.

"I'm okay with both." I said nonchalantly while sagging deeper into the warmth of my bed.

"Okay now that it's settled, what do you do in life?" she said.

_I wonder if I should tell_ _her what I really do…. Hmm, I know I would tell her part of it and then things go well from there._

"Mikan, do you want to play a game?" I asked.

"Sure! I love playing games!" she said enthusiastically.

"Okay here's the game, since I am not allowed to tell who I am, what I do and etc. to anyone else, I will make you guess who I am. I will be giving you clues and hints as to who I am. Is that clear?" I asked her.

"Yes, but why aren't you allowed to tell your identity? Are you someone famous?" She asked curiously.

I sighed; this girl could be dumb sometimes. "Yes I am. Now I am only talking to you because I think that you are different from the normal rabid fan girls." I explained to her as if I am explaining to a five years old kid.

"Now to start the game, tell me all the celebrities you know." I said.

…

Mikan POV

_Oh, this is interesting… but who are the famous people I know?_

"Um… Katy Perry and Taylor Swift?" I said uncertainly.

"I don't really know any other people." I laughed awkwardly.

I heard Natsume chuckle "do you who is NH? He is very famous around the world. His family own a lot of business's, he is a prodigy in school, he is talented and as I quote from magazines and other people, "He has the killer looks and is known as the modern god."

"OH! Wow! He must be good. But to bad I haven't heard of him." I said.

I heard him chuckle "you really are naïve aren't you Mikan?"

Sigh, "Sadly I am." Suddenly I heard a beeping sound near me. I looked for the source of the beep and saw my alarm clock beeping _one o'clock. Oh, I never thought I stayed up that late._

"Hey Natsume, I need to go, it's almost morning and seeing as that your famous you need your beauty sleep to be even more handsome." I said while stifling a yawn.

"Okay good night Mikan. And I hope you won't expect me to kiss you goodnight." He joked.

"Hahahaha. Night Nat-chan." I mumbled into the phone then finally drifted off to Wonderland.

_I hope I will meet you someday Natsume… You sound like a good person… Yawn…_

A/n- thank you for reading this fic! I am sorry if it is boring and amateur. I will try my best all the time to make a better fic. Please review! I accept any suggestions so feel free to suggest! 3 love mikmik.


	3. Chapter 3

**Pen Pals (3)**

_Red Sunshine_

_"There's no need to complicate our time; indulge in it."_

Chapter Written By August Passion.

2.26.14

**Disclaimer: ****Gakuen Alice has and never will be mine.**

The morning wind brushed past her dorm window. Sunlight poured over the sheets of the bed. Brunette hair glistened with a tint of a beautiful blonde. A light groan escaped her lips while she turned over in the bed. Silence began to fill the room back up again at least for a minute. An alarm gradually began to play a tune, which was very familiar to the girl's ears. _"I could lift you up. I could show you what you wanna see. And take you where you want to be."_

Mikan snapped her eyes open in a slight rush. Gazing at her alarm clock, she realized it was already seven fifty. Those emerald eyes of hers lite up in a panic. _Ten minutes. _Only ten minutes until her first class started up for the day. Without even turning off her alarm, she dashed around her room frantically grabbing clothes. While tugging on her skinny jeans and pulling on a sweatshirt a line from her alarm caught her attention. "_In a tidal wave of mystery, you'll be standing next to me." _A cute expression overtook her features when she heard it.

_Natsume Hyuuga. _She gingerly thought. It had been two weeks since they last talked. Not that she expected him to call her up anytime soon. Of course, she hadn't exactly tried to call him though. Well, she was but then Anna scared her causing a slip of the finger. Whoops, she accidentally deleted his number. Classes had started back up, well happened to start back up on the one night she tried hunting for his number. Now, that was exhausting. If anything, Mikan was so hoping that he could find a break in his schedule to call her. After all, he did say he was super famous.

"I wonder what he's doing right now?" Mikan said out loud to herself while brushing out her hair. A sudden text made her phone vibrate in front of her. Shaking her thoughts away she picked up the pink phone clicked on the message.

**Hotaru:**

**Anna said you're not in class yet. Care to explain?**

Mikan huffed and closed the door behind her. Practically sprinting down the dorm hallways, she typed on the phone. First day back and she had no plans of being late. Though, how on Earth was she going to make it to her class in three minutes?

**My alarm decided to wake me up an hour later. :(**

Between the panting and short breaths she had made it to her class, in record time too. The teacher gave her a funny look only lifting his eyebrow before writing back on the board once again. Anna immediately saw her and waved for her to come over. Once again, her phone vibrated in her pocket.

**Hotaru:**

**Idiot, forgot we had school, didn't you? Whatever, just saw you running across campus. Assuming you made it to class. Text you later.**

Mikan gently smiled down at her phone after sliding into the seat next to Anna. Hotaru sure could be funny in her own way. That was another reason she loved her best friend no matter what. Anna smiled, "Did you forget we had class? I thought you were really going to miss our first day back!" A light giggle passed her lips.

The brunette pouted, "Hey! I'm not that irresponsible! My alarm just went off an hour late."

"I bet you were up all night talking to a boy and forgot to set your alarm to the right time!" Anna chimed.

_Er, something like that. _Mikan thought.

"Yeah, right Anna! My alarm just went off an hour late, that's all." She smiled.

"Okay, okay. I was just messing with you, Mikan." They both looked at each other and laughed. Today, seemed like it was going in a pretty good direction. Their teacher went on about math problems that most of the students could care less about. Even, though Mikan was majoring in Performing Arts, she still had to take an annoying Math class and other classes that she struggled to understand. Performing Arts was the best in the end. It was something she understood and loved with all her heart. The class was obviously amazing, considering she did above and beyond what the teacher expected. From helping out after school hours to tutoring other students, Mikan did it all. Most probably would have never expected her to be the tutoring type, but she gladly was. After all the years of growing up, she was pretty satisfied at what she was accomplishing in her life.

The day rolled on without anything out of the normal routine. Science was absolute boring, same went for Math. Homework- oh the homework was already piling up once again. Three pages of homework for Math and a whole essay for Science due in two days. To make things worse, she didn't have any Performing Arts classes until Thursday! This was exactly why she despised Mondays sometimes.

Using her key card, she pushed the door to the dorm wide open. Mikan threw her small bag on her bed then promptly dumped all the books on her bed. Sighing, she glanced down at her phone. There was a text from Ruka, another from Anna and one from Hotaru. Leaning against her pillows, she quickly typed back to each of them. Ruka was asking about her day, Anna wanted them to work on homework together, and Hotaru asked if she had done anything new lately.

_Hm, what's Hotaru up to? _She quietly thought to herself. It wasn't like her best friend asked about those kinds of things. Somehow, she felt suspicious and clicked the call button for Hotaru. The phone rang, a voice entered the line, "I thought I told you not to call me unless it was an emergency?"

"It is an emergency. I think your sick." Mikan laughed.

"Ha, ha. Whatever. If you don't have anything important to say, I'm hanging up." The raven haired girl said sternly.

"I was just wondering why you sent me that text. You know the one you sent a while ago?" She rolled over the pillows.

"You've acted strange lately." Hotaru's voice smoothed out of the line.

"Me? What do you mean?"

The girl sighed, "Your daydreaming all the time, not that you don't do that on a daily basis. It's been happening way more often lately. Plus, you've been staring at your phone all throughout the day. Kind of strange if you ask me, Mikan."

"O-oh. Gee, sorry, Hotaru. Didn't realize, I had been, er, acting that way. Guess, I'm just a little home sick."

"Nice try, you were just home less than three days ago." Hotaru smirked while holding the phone to her ear.

"I mean, uh, I'm sick! Yeah, really sick, I think I have the flu now." She faked a cough.

"Fine, be that way." Her voice was icy. "Not like I'm your best who you tell everything. Let me know when your done with your crap."

"Hotaru-" The phone clicked. Mikan felt her eyes start to water. _Why couldn't I just tell her? It's not a big deal! Oh, stupid me. Sometimes, I still act like I'm ten, geez! But, if I tell her I'm talking to a complete stranger I met from a prank call. That said he was famous and...oh no. I can't tell her! She'll think I'm crazy. Ugh, why did I have to get myself into this? Then again, I really like talking to him. Maybe Hotaru will understand. I should call her back, shouldn't I?_

After twenty minutes of debating, Mikan decided to just deal with everything tomorrow. Hotaru couldn't stay mad at her forever. Heck, they loved each other like sisters. Yeah, just like real sisters. Papers crinkled under her hands with the pencil furiously dancing over the page. The homework wasn't too bad, Mikan managed to get half of her Math done and still had a two more days to finish up her Science essay. Wait, was she actually enjoying doing homework? Ew, maybe Hotaru's intelligence was wearing off on her. Placing herself back down on the bed, Mikan found comfort in hugging the pillow. Feeling sleeping, her eye lids gently closed shut.

That's when she felt her phone vibrating in her jean pocket. Quickly she bounced back up, almost ripping the fabric from her pants after yanking the phone out. Without even looking at the Caller ID she clicked the answer button. Assuming it was Hotaru she bashed out whatever was jumbled in her mind.

"I'm so sorry! I should have just told you, gee, I'm so stupid, huh? Please forgive me! Your my sister, well not exactly, um, technically! But, your like a sister to me. I promise I'll-"

Mikan was suddenly cut off from her speech, "Sounds like you've had a rough day." The husky voice rang out through the line. Goosebumps erupted on her skin from his voice. Yet, she didn't even know what he looked liked and her body was reacting this way. Next thing, she knew a feeling of embarrassment washed over her, realizing she had just gushed out like an idiot. Mikan didn't care though because he had finally called her. She wanted to get up and praise the whole freaking town! He had called her! Mr. Famous had called her! That meant he saved her number or wrote it down at least. Everything- all of her thoughts disappeared out the window at that moment. The happiness consumed her before she was finally able to speak.

"Natsume?"

**Hope you enjoyed reading this. Thank you for all the support. (:**

**Until next time,**

**-August Passion.**

**Hey guys, this is Mika, as you can see this chapter is written by my friend Marisa a.k.a AugustPassion. From now on each chapter will be written by either me or Marisa. **

**For Sapphire Seraphina a.k.a Mikan, she will be soon in the other chappies! ^_^ just wait…. ^_^**

**Please review and support us! Thanks for all those people who gave great reviews, for those who followed and favourite our story. And most especially thank you for reading it. We'll try our best to give you a great story. **

**Once again pls review and suggest things if you want.**

**Mik Mik and AugustPassion. **


	4. Secrets

_Hey guys! It's my turn to write now, it's me Mikmik. Sorry for the very late update, I have alot of things going in school._

_Anyways hope you like this._

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. ^_^**_

**Pen pals Chapter 4:**

"**Secrets"**

**Always remember that no matter what you do to keep them hidden, secrets will always be revealed…**

_Flashback_

"_Natsume?"_

_End Flashback_

"Hey. It sounds like you were desperate to apologize to the person. Who were you going to apologize to anyways?" Natsume asked with a bit of amusement present in his voice.

"ah, e-ehhe, that was meant for my best friend Hotaru. You know she is a very good inventor. She invents her own things. There is even one gun she made that is for me, it's called the Baka Gun. I don't know why she called it idiot gun, but she only uses it on me and it makes me feel special." Mikan said with a smile.

Natsume chuckled, "From your explanation it seems that you don't get attention from her all the time, but she is still her friend because she is the only one who understands you. Am I right?"

"Yeah you got it right! Wow you really understand fast." Mikan commented.

"It's nothing, I'm used to doing that since I was a kid." Natsume said nonchalantly.

Mikan got curious at what he said, "What do you mean you're used to it?"

"It's nothing." Natsume said darkly.

"Oh never mind I asked that question. Anyways where are you right now?" Mikan said quickly to avoid the foretold awkward silence that is sure to come if she insisted with her questions.

"I'm here in America right now. My manager said that I will be going to London next week for the concert of the century." Natsume said in a bored tone.

Mikan nodded understanding, last night before she slept, she received a message from Natsume telling her who he really is and what he do.

She really appreciate him for telling her the truth even though she is just a stranger to him. Now that you think about it why did he TRUST her?

Before she could utter any word to Natsume, he said that he had to go and they should just continue texting.

**Hey Natsume, why did you trust me with your identity in the first place? You don't even know me?**

She texted Natsume while waiting for the train to arrive. Today she was told by her father to visit her grandfather before going back home.

Her phone beeped…. Meaning Natsume replied to her message. It said,

**At first, I thought you were just one of those fans who are crazy enough to hack and track me down. But then, you proved me wrong when you said you didn't know who the Natsume Hyuuga is. It was downright amusing, so I decided to add you to the list of people I maybe consider as a friend.**

Wow…. HE considers me one of the people _he might consider as a friend_. Yeah another point to me!

The train arrived and I got in. after I got a seat beside the doors I got out my phone and started typing my text for Natsume.

**WOW thank you so much for considering me one of **_**those**_** people you might consider a friend. Sorry Natsume, but I have to go now. I have something important to do, I'll just text you later. **

After rereading my text I send it to him. A few seconds later I heard a beep. I didn't understand it but I guess it translates to yes in Natsume's dictionary.

It said,

**Hn.**

Sigh, it has been 5 years since I last saw my father. He disappeared without trace. I miss him so much. My mother said he is just settling some unfinished business with his family.

Sigh, I looked outside and watched as the scenery outside changed from big buildings in the city to the beautiful green scenery of the countryside. I drifted off to sleep and stayed in a world where all my dreams came true.

…..

**Thankyou for reading our story! I'll update as soon as I can. That is if it is my turn to write. ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5: Confusing Feelings

**Aloha. Welcome to another chapter of Pen Pals. As always, thank you for the support. Well, on with the chapter! Enjoy.**

**Chapter Written By: August Passion.**

**3.15.14**

**Pen Pals (5)**

_Red Thoughts_

"_Ever since I met you, I dream in red."_

"Cheer up, Mikan-chan." Anna smiles brightly at her.

She sighs, "I don't know Anna. This just sucks."

"What does?"

"It's just, well the things I want the most, I'm always longing for them." A dreamy gaze overtook her eyes. Anna gently giggled at her.

"Well, Mikan-chan. Stop longing and start getting what you want." She smiled, "Life's short you know?"

Mikan looked up at the clouds drifting in the sky, "Yeah, I think you're right Anna."

They both smiled at each other. Today was a bright and breezy Saturday. Sunlight drifted down on the campus with a lazy smile. Grass swayed back and forth in the wind with a small wave. White puffy clouds danced across the skies around them. Mikan was carrying her favorite kind of Frozen Yogurt; the strawberry and chocolate kind. Anna and her decided they should go out for some Fro-yo when she noticed how down Mikan was. Besides, it was a perfect day to get out and smell the roses. Literally, the rose garden on campus was amazing. Both of them loved it, the garden was just so peaceful. Especially the other flowers and Sakura trees that surround the main rose bed.

_How romantic. _Mikan thought while staring at the red roses.

"So, did you make up with Hotaru?" Anna asked.

"Yup! Hotaru was so understanding."

"That's good."

"Yeah, it is." Mikan said lightly.

_The tall brown door was extremely intimidating. There was no way she could do this! But, she has to! This is for friendship! The brunette gulped loudly and reached her hand out. A golden door knob shined brightly at her. Heck, she had to do this. Might as well get it over with. With a twist of the knob she was ready to face everything. No more lies, no more secrets, just complete honesty. Surprisingly, the door remained shut. Mikan groaned and tugged at the door knob again. Nothing happened. Great, that was just her luck. Now she had to knock on the door and pray that her best friend would open the door._

_With a soundly gulp she knocked, "Hotaru, its me." Everything was silent in the room. Mikan raised an eyebrow; what the heck? She knew Hotaru was there in her room. There was nowhere else she could be on a Saturday! A sudden rustle in the room caught her attention. Mikan pressed her ear up to the door to hear what was going on. Something like a book fell on the ground; from what she could tell._

"_Use the window." An icy voice whispered._

"_Hotaru! Are you insane? You live on the third story!" An older male voice sounded painstaking._

"_Get out of here," Her voice was stern, "now!"_

M_ikan peeled herself away from the door, "Uh, Hotaru, if your busy I'll just stop by later."_

_Finally the familiar voice rang out, "Shut up, I'll be there in a second."_

_A harsh whispered pierced the air, "Fine, just hide than, you idiot." Mikan tried her best not to giggle. Her best friend had snuck a boy into her dorm! Oh joy, so exciting. I wonder what they were doing? Mikan thought for a moment before a blush appeared on her cheeks. Getting her mind out of the gutter, she patiently waited in front of the door. More things fell over in the room; which the brunette tried to ignore. Finally, the familiar clicking of the door sounded through the hallway._

_A girl with raven haired appeared in the doorway. For some reason her hair was slightly messy. Mikan smiled at her and strolled into the huge dorm. A figure standing behind the curtain caught her gaze. Of course, she only noticed the figure because of the shadow behind the white curtain. "Hotaru, I think there's a robber behind your curtain."_

_Hotaru glared in the direction of the curtain and face-palmed. "Nice going, idiot. If Mikan could even spot you..." She huffed, "Whatever. Just get out of here before anyone else sees you."_

_The blonde poked his head around the curtain with a small smile, "Er, Hi, Mikan."_

_Mikan gasped, "Ruka-pyon?" There was a laugh, "What-what's going on?"_

"_We're dating." Hotaru said naturally while shoving Ruka out her door. She slammed it for good measure._

"_What? Why didn't you tell me!"_

"_Same reason you didn't tell me about your phone buddy."_

"_Huh? How did you know about that?"_

_Hotaru rolled her eyes, "I have my ways."_

"_Okay, Hotaru." Mikan smiled sadly, "I'm really sorry about lying to you. I was just scared of what you would think of me. You mean a lot to me, Hotaru."_

_The raven haired girl raised her hand to silence her, "I get it. Look, let's make a deal. You tell me about your phone buddy and I'll tell you about Ruka and me." Hotaru shook her head, "And, I'll forgive you if you promise to never lie to me again."_

"_Oh, Hotaru! I promise! I'm sorry!" Mikan jumped towards her and bear hugged the girl._

"_Get off of me, you're getting snot on my shirt."_

_Mikan laughed, "Love you too, Hotaru."_

Okay, maybe she was wrong. Today was so boring in the end. It's a Saturday and she's stuck in her dorm. Totally, normal for a college student. Not. All of her friends were busy with their usual studying or shopping. Mikan didn't have any money to shop and she didn't have any homework tonight. Too bad everyone was so busy; she wanted to hang out with the gang like old times. She missed hanging out with everyone at once. Ugh, she wished it was Monday again. At least then she would have something to do again. The weekends should be fun! Not as boring as paint drying on a wall.

Mikan perked up when her phone started flashing. A wide smile over took her features when the name: **Natsume (: **flashed across the screen. He had been so busy lately that he didn't even have time to text her. For some reason it kind of felt like weird not being able to talk to someone you want to talk to. What made it really weird was that she didn't even know what he looked like! Wait, he didn't know what she looked like! What if he thought she was ugly? That would ruin everything, absolutely everything in this little fantasy.

**Hey.**

Mikan smiled and quickly typed back.

**Hello! (:**

Within a few moments another text came through.

**I have a question for you.**

Her heart quickened.

**Shoot. (:**

The next text flashed across the screen.

**What day do you take Performing Arts?**

She twisted her features.

**Usually Thursdays, sometimes Fridays. Why?**

Yeah, why in the heck was he asking her that?

**You'll see. I gtg, call later tonight?**

Mikan's face gently turned red. He wanted her to call?

**Um, sure! Eight?**

The phone flashed once again.

**Yeah. See ya.**

That was the end of their texts. Mikan felt pretty happy for some reason. What did he mean by 'You'll see'? What a weird conversation! Though, he always found a way to surprise her in the end.

**Hopefully, you guys liked this chapter. It's a bit short, but heck, didn't want to spoil anything for future chapters. More background on certain topics will be provided in future chapters. c: Anyway, thank for the support as always! Leave a review, maybe? (:**

**Until next time,**

**August Passion. (:**


End file.
